


the hardest part of this (is leaving you)

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Komahina Week Day 6. Prompt: Despair/poison. Inspired by 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	the hardest part of this (is leaving you)

**Author's Note:**

> this shit sad

Hajime had been spending so long searching for a way to fix Nagito, to cure his lymphoma and fronto-temporal dementia, but nothing had come of it.

Nagito had watched as Hajime refused to accept the simple fact that Nagito was dying.

Nagito himself had accepted that a long time ago. There was nothing to be done, all the chemo was doing was extending things, but it wouldn’t for much longer.

Nagito’s only worry was what would happen to Hajime after he died. He had tried so hard, had worked himself to the bones to try to find a cure, to find a way to save Nagito’s life. Nagito could see the pain and desperation in Hajime’s eyes. The refusal to accept the truth.

If it kept going, Hajime would fall to despair.

The only answer left was to end it sooner.

He had found the poison easily enough, but it was just his luck that as he tucked it away, he collapsed. For the past week, Hajime had refused to leave his side, and Nagito hadn’t had a chance to use it.

“Hajime,” Nagito managed to rasp out, immediately getting Hajime’s attention. He was by the hospital bed in an instant.

“Yes, love?” Hajime asked softly.

“Can you – water. Please,” Nagito said, trying to speak as few words as possible. He was too weak. Hajime nodded, leaving the room quickly, while Nagito pondered his options.

He was so weak. His hair had long gone, his body was broken. He had already been thin, but somehow even more weight had been lost. The engagement ring Hajime had given him was too big for his finger now.

He would never get to marry Hajime.

That was the worst thing about this. He didn’t care about his own agony, his pain never mattered to him. The hardest part was Hajime’s pain. Despite Nagito’s utter unworthiness to be so much as friends with Hajime, let alone lovers, Hajime had still chosen him.

It would be so easy to take the small bottle and drink it now.

But what was the point? A week ago it would have saved Hajime the pain of watching Nagito die. But now Hajime had watched that happen for a week. It wouldn’t be long now, anyway. And would it hurt Hajime more if Nagito took his own life?

He couldn’t make a decision either way, as Hajime returned to the room with some water. He placed the water on the side table and helped Nagito to sit up a little, helping him to drink it while rubbing soothingly along Nagito’s back.

Nagito felt so tired. He could feel himself drifting back to sleep. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t wake up again.

“Hold me,” Nagito whispered. Hajime nodded, adjusting the way he lay on the bed to hold Nagito softly in his arms, kissing the side of his head.

“I love you,” Nagito murmured.

“Don’t say good bye,” Hajime replied, his voice heavy.

“’M not. Said I love you,” Nagito said, closing his eyes. Hajime brushed a thumb across Nagito’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Hajime whispered. It was clear from his voice that he was crying softly. Nagito wanted to say something, to help Hajime, but he had no energy left. Instead, he drifted off to sleep.

It was about half an hour later that he passed away in Hajime’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)


End file.
